Untouched
by JNHwwe
Summary: Jeff Hardy earned alot more than just The Undertaker's respect. SLASH - Song Fic: The Veronicas - Untouched ... M/M X Undertaker X Jeff Hardy X READ AND REVIEW! X


Another song fic lol ... i Just love how each song is so different and can make such a different story so here it is ...

Second Mark and Jeff paring YEY! lol

Erm ... this is all fiction .. Non of this is real what ever is in their personal lives ... let it be ... Oh by the way if you didn't already know I OWN NOTHING lol

The Veronicas - Untouched

Just an awesome song which i think works well with Jeff and the Undertaker PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D

* * *

**ON WITH THE STORY KIDDS!**

MARK'S POV

**I go ooo ooo you go ahh ahh**

**La la la la, la la la la**

**I can la la la la la la**

**I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want, don't stop.**

**Gimme, gimme, gimme whatcha got got**

**Cuz I can't wait wait wait any more more.**

I had him pinned against the wall holding his wrist's above his head, kissing every inch of his neck then moving up towards his sweet lips, God how I've missed them. I kissed him for so long not wanting to waste a second of out time together.

I haven't seen him for a long amount of time since No Way Out and all of our built up emotion is been poured out in the locker room. Our last encounter was when Jeff came to see Matt on Smackdown while still having his suspension in play. Later on in the night while we both had a spare few minutes away from our friends or co-workers he came into my locker room.

He stood there smiling his little imp grin and waiting for me to come to him! I walked over to him and slapped him straight in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK MARK!"

"What the fuck do you mean what the fuck? Your the one who had this coming"

"How the hell is that!"

"Stop the yelling and to answer your question, So many people have been wanting to do that, or have been giving you a "slap in the face of reality" with that stupid suspension but I'm giving you a real one see if that fucking works on you"

"What-ever Mark, I'm sick of hearing people say about my suspension, i fucked up yeah i know! Get over it, i have and am going to work on it, just let me make a few mistakes"

"Make one more mistake boy and you will lose you job, or are you just one of these idiots who don't give a shit anymore"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"What you going to do if i don't Jeff?"

"This is why i hate coming to see you, you are such an asshole"

"You the one who came to see me boy"

"STOP CALLING ME BOY"

"Okay Kidd"

With that the little brat lost his last fuse and decided to tackle me to the ground. He jumped on top of me trying to pin me down but me been like twice his size no matter how cute his try was i rolled over and sat on top of him.

"So are you calm now"

"Get the hell off of me you big freak"

"Oooo that's not very nice now is it, why should i get off of you now"

"Mark i know you like been on top of me but now is not the time nor the place"

"HA then why the hell did you come to see me in the first place Jeffy?"

"What-ever"

It's cute i admit when he pouts it melts me.

"You look cute when you pout babe"

"Yeah thanks, now can you get off of me"

"Nope i like been on top of you"

"Your mean" Said with that little imp grin again.

"Oh i know"

With that i bent down and kissed him. God it was amazing just another odd place to add to the book of where we have had sex.

It's an odd relationship to say the least.

He wants me and i want him ... thats all there is to it .. doesn't sound so complicated, no?

but lets add this to it ... i have a wife and he is just around different guys and girls all the time.

We first started this around 2002 ... We had an angle together where we hated each other and i gave the kid my respect. That bit wasn't planned. I gave him my respect because i think that he earned it that night. But then he has fucked around again and again to the point of him showing his lack of emotion to the business and has slowly been losing that respect.

Anyways ... Yeah ... Our first encounter was after the match. He hobbled backstage ... Not selling the match or anything ... Literally the boy was in pain. He looked at me and there was no emotion on his face what so ever. No anger,no hurt,no happiness that he just earned Taker's respect. Silently we gave each other a look and we went back to my locker room. He iced his back off and we sat and talked. That was it. We talked about the match, our lives, Our relationships ... Everything.

Then i don't know who made the first move or how it started but i helped him from the ground where he sat after our conversation. I held out a hand witch he gratefully grasped and looked into my eyes. I felt the shock connection, i still don't know if he did but i felt it. He still had hold of my hand as he was from the ground and then one of us or both of us made that move closer to each other and kissed.

Both not caring about who or where. We ended up having sex that night. It felt like nothing that i have felt before. All of my problems washed away. I wasn't thinking about problems at home or at work. I just had that moment with the Kidd and i loved every minute of it.

**Don't even talk about the consequence**

**Cuz right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me**

**And I don't give a damn what they say or what they think, think.**

**Cuz you're the only one who's on my mind.**

Since then we have been each others life lines. When things get to much at home or with friends we get close and meet up have sex and talk. Some days it can be calm and loving to where we actually look like a couple ... Like we love each other. Other times it's like we hate each other, like with a good enough chance we would kill each other and not look back.

We have nearly got caught so many times. But we can not stop. I have my friends and life and he has his but we can not stop. He is that something i need in my life. That one thing i can not live without. It's weird, i have never thought i would need someone so much. We never stop and think. My family has been getting worried as i stay on the road alot more. And his family are just as worried too, they see him going from guy to guy to girl to girl. But they know there is one person who has such a control over him. Because he needs me just as much.

**I'll never ever let you leave me**

**I'll try to stop time forever**

**Never wanna hear you say goodbye.**

We have tried to stop seeing each other. Like been on different shows helps a lot ... We can't see each other as much as we would like so that means we can live without each other. But then it came to a point where i began to skip flights to see him, book different ones when things became way to much for both of us. We now realize we can't say goodbye, it will never be the end. Because we don't want it to be.

**I feel so untouched and I want you so much**

**That I just can't resist you**

**It's not enough to say that I miss you.**

**I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow**

**I can't forget you**

**Goin' crazy from the moment I met you.**

When we have a joint show, like a PPV ... The best feeling is getting out the bottled anger, the bottled up emotion towards him.He is like my drug. When i "take" him. I feel numb i feel everything wash away and i feel free without a care in the world. Then when we don't see each other for all that long "when i don't have my fix" I just get wound up ... I feel different.

He needs me too. Every time we see each other and have them moments alone. There is no time wasted at all and we have each other which ever way it feels right. He has dragged his ass down to Texas, slept in a nasty ass motel just to see me. I have dragged my as up to The middle of nowhere North Carolina and stayed in some place just to see him. That's when we saw it was more than just a heat of the moment thing.

**Untouched.**

**And I need you so much**

**See you, breathe you**

**I want to be you**

**Ah la la la, ah la la la**

**You can take take take take take time time**

**To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life**

**Give me, give me, give me all of you**

**Don't be scared, of seeing through the loneliness.**

We have told each other it's not an exclusive thing ... We don't do that. I have my wife and i know the kid doesn't have a partner but he does okay with both sex's. We could never be together. We just need each other. To hold in times of need and want. But i know sometime i don't just crave him ... I miss him ... He has said the same before too.

I know i will never be alone with that kid. I think that is what we need with each other. Love and support. We know we are not in a relationship but i know i will never lose him because even when we hate each other we can just take our anger out with each other. He holds me up and i hold him up. It's a two way system.

**I want it more more more**

**Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right**

**Cuz in the end it's only you and me**

**And no one else is going to be around**

**To answer all the questions left behind**

**And you and I are meant to be**

**So even if the world falls down today**

**You still got me to hold you up up**

**And I would never let you down down**

It has just gotten worse over time. Like from 2002 to now ... We saw each other when we saw each other ... Now we are skipping things just to be close ... Or even talk ... We text and i can barely get through two weeks without him just once. It's scary because we shouldn't need each other like that. But we both give each other that something we need. That buzz that we get. I need the Kidd. I honestly think i will need him till the day i die, same with him he is going to need me till the say he dies.

**Untouched**

**Untouched**

**Untouched**

**Ah la la la Ah la la la**

**Untouched**

**Ah la la la Ah la la la**

Without him, my emotions would never be shown. Without him i would feel alot more alone. Without him i would be so angry and pissed off. Without him and without his touch i would be no where ... He leaves his mark all the time on me ... and i leave more than a mark on him. I just need him ... I need his touch.

* * *

THERE WE GO!!1 ...OMG! ... I actually finished one yey lol XD! ... It just seemed to flow i got the idea in my head and it just flew out .. wow ... I'm happy with it Xd lol ... should i continue or not ?? X much luv X ... READ AND REVIEW?? COMMENTS ON WEATHER I SHOULD CARRY THIS ON!


End file.
